All I Need
by amanda145
Summary: My thoughts on what happened after the Season 5 finale. Kind of like a missing scene right before and after Juliet hit the bomb. Possible spoiler warning for Season 6 since we don’t know what will happen yet. Oneshot. Jate. Some Suliet.


**Title: **All I Need

**Author: **Buffyfan145

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **LOST

**Pairings: **Jate

**Setting: **Right after Season 5's finale.

**Summary: **My thoughts on what happened after the Season 5 finale. Kind of like a missing scene right before and after Juliet hit the bomb. Possible spoiler warning for Season 6 since we don't know what will happen yet. Oneshot.

**Note: **For Raphael (Dolphin) in L-Fs Jater Secret Santa 2009.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with LOST. I'm just a fan writing for other fans.

Chaos. All that was happening was chaos. There was no other way to describe it. The pocket of energy that Dharma had tapped made everything start to cave in. Jack started to come to, a welt the size of an egg was forming on his head. All he could hear now was screams. Looking over to his left, Kate was trying to pull Sawyer back from the pit.

After getting up, jack saw that Juliet was gone. His senses coming back, he rushed over to help Kate bring Sawyer out of the hole.

"No! We need to get her!" Sawyer kept pleading, his voice going raw from yelling. After fighting with Jack and Kate, he finally dropped to his knees crying "Juliet! Why?"

The hole seemed to be plugged up and everything stopped. An eerie calm settled over the area. Kate looked over at Sawyer feeling so saddened by his loss; tears coming to her eyes. She then turned to her right to look at Jack. His brown eyes were deep with regret and guilt. It seemed his plan didn't work.

Backing away, all Jack could think was that he made things worse. Maybe now they would never get home again. Never got to change things. Never get to find happiness with Kate. All these thoughts were eating at him.

"Jack." Kate said soothingly. She had made her way over to him and touched his arm. He closed his eyes, and then looked at her. Her green eyes filled with worry. "It's ok. We'll figure something out."

"How can we? Juliet's dead. This caused more pain. This was supposed to fix things!" He said defeated.

Kate took a breath and paused as the words came to her. "Maybe we still can. Maybe it's up to us to change. We can still fix things together." She took a hold of Jack's hand. "Jack look at me."

He turned towards her, looking her in the eyes.

"I wasn't able to say this earlier, but I can while we still have time." Kate continued. "I still love you Jack with all my heart. That will _never_ change."

The love in her was so noticeable. Her eyes were sparkling. Jack held her face in his hands. "I love you. I always have Kate and always will. Just seeing what happened with Sawyer and Juliet, I can't lose you again."

"You never will. Live together, die alone right?" She said whole-heartedly believing.

They both leaned in to kiss passionately. Feeling like this was a new beginning for them. They would get their second change.

Suddenly a large blast sounded; something was coming up from the crater. Sawyer backed away and just stared. Jack and Kate both looked at the blast coming up. The bomb was going off. A huge plume of smoke, wind, and fire rose and started spreading towards them. Kate clung to Jack as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you soon Jules." Sawyer whispered and closed his eyes.

Kate and Jack looked into each others' eyes knowing it was coming to and end. At least they knew they would be together. They both learned in for their final kiss together, waiting and ready for what they would face next.

* * *

"Good morning! It's September 22nd, 2004. Welcome aboard Oceanic Flight 815. Make sure to fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to take off."

Jack clicked his seatbelt as he waited. Suddenly he heard a voice in the seat in front of him.

"Remember you need to eat and take care of yourself Claire. You are eating for two you know."

"You sound just like Jack, Charlie." Claire spat back at him annoyed.

"He's right Claire." Jack said with a grin on his face.

Claire stuck her head around to face Jack. "You are such an annoying big brother!"

"Love you too sis." Jack smiled.

Claire smiled playfully back and rolled her eyes. Jack couldn't believe she still wanted to go see their father and her mother at 8 months pregnant. Christian and Carole moved back to Australia after Christian retired, so Claire wanted to visit before the baby was born. Charlie, Claire's fiancé, was taking great care of her and Jack was looking forward to having him as his brother-in-law.

"Excuse me; I think my seat is here."

Jack looked up and a stunning woman with wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes smiled. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before. "Sure." Jack got up, and noticing her carryon bag said, "Let me put this up for you."

"Thanks." The woman was taken aback by this familiar man and smiled.

After getting her bag in, Jack sat down next to the window. "I guess I had the wrong seat."

The woman sat down. "It's ok. I was at the wrong seat earlier and some crazy Southerner almost yelled my head off saying it was for his wife who was in the bathroom. Well she came out just a bit later and I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to get into a fight with a tall blonde woman."

Jack laughed. "Sounds like you've had quite a day already."

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and fastened her seatbelt.

"So, am I going to find out what your name is?" He teased.

"Kate." She smiled.

"Jack." He smiled too; feeling like this was the start of something really exciting.


End file.
